Slayer within the Empire
by alpine992
Summary: Leaving Natsu in a land where he thinks his son will do well, Igneel leaves Natsu with the faith that his son will change the darkness of the world. Giving one last gift to his son, the flames of a Dragon King, how will Natsu live in a corrupted land filled with savages, beasts, assassins and a corrupted government? Watch as he grows among the horrors of the Empire. R
1. Chapter 1

A child no older then nine years old lay in the grass the biggest smile on his face his only possessions being a pair of tan pants and a white scaled scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The boys eyes were closed, his pink rosy hair meshed with the grass, a few longer blades of green grass poking through the pink locks. He was bathing in the warmth of the sun that shone down from the sky. The boys body dripped with sweat showing that he had been working himself to the bone, like he did everyday.

To think that a boy of simply nine years of age would be working towards anything other then making friends and having fun would be completely illogical to most people, but to Natsu Dragneel, it was his life. He didn't know anything else. Abandoned from a young age, not even remembering what his birth parents looked like or having knowledge that he even had birth parents since he had been in the care of a mystical creature for the majority of his life, ever since he could remember.

The thundering footsteps that shook the ground, made the trees sway and caused the birds to fly up into the sky made Natsu sit up with an even larger grin on his face as the trees parted by force, massive red claws pushing them apart as the King of Fire Dragon's moved forward, his large red scaly body that of the legendary Dragon was the boy's father. Natsu Dragneel was indeed the son of Igneel.

For years, ever since Natsu could control magic Igneel trained his son in the arts of Dragon Slayer magic, the only magic that the Dragon's knew how to teach a human. The long forgotten magic, it's secrets only known by the Dragons that still existed in this day and age, for once the Dragons ruled the skies but those times passed centuries ago.

"Hey pops." Natsu greeted pulling his feet in close and crossing them as Igneel huffed, smoke flooding the area from his nostrils, Natsu becoming so accustomed to the smoke not even phased by the wave of grey blackness that blasted over him, his hair swaying slightly as the smoke settled on the ground before a gentle breeze blew it away from the small clearing.

"Working hard I see." Igneel mused allowed as he looked around the clearing, holes with rising smoke littered the clearing, most of the grass burnt to ash, there was even a river bed that had been completely dried up in the boys training, the heat making the water evaporate. The large Dragon looked down at his son, his golden eyes seeing the smiling face of the boy he was soon to abandon... it was not his decision to do so, nor did he have a choice.

The age of Dragons had passed, the remaining Dragon's knew this and most had already moved on from the place they called home. He knew, that with everything he had taught Natsu the young Dragon Slayer would grow to be a powerful Wizard, a powerful Dragon Slayer and a powerful man. That was why this was going to be the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do, abandon his child.

"Yeah, you should of seen me! You know that rock I couldn't destroy last time!" Natsu shouted with a grin on his face. "I totally blasted it and went kaboom!" He continued to shout happily moving his arms to re-enact the explosion making Igneel chuckle lightly. He listened intently to what his son had to say even if Natsu had told him the story before he listened intently knowing it was going to be one of the last times he ever saw his son again. As the day grew later and later Igneel saw Natsu's eyes growing tired showing that the boy was exhausted.

"Natsu." Igneel spoke making the young Dragon Slayer look up at him, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand as he looked up at him. "There is something I want you to have." Natsu tilted his head slightly, wandering what his father wanted to give him, he had everything he needed, he didn't need anything else.

"What is it?" Natsu questioned making the Dragon sit back on his hind legs surprising Natsu as the yellow scales from underneath the Dragon were revealed, Natsu knew that beneath a Dragon was the weakest part of it's armoured scales, although still tough they were weaker then the rest. Natsu watched as Igneel rose his clawed hand up to his chest before the Dragon's hand was encased in fire surprising the young boy who was watching intently as the Dragon leaned back down, extending the clawed hand out to his son.

"Natsu, you've eaten all kind of flames since you learned to eat fire." Igneel explained as the fire burned brightly in his hand. "This, these flames are my very own personal flames. The flames of my heart, the flames of a king." He explained Natsu staring into the dancing flames in awe. "I want you to have them. One day, you will learn to harness the power that they possess, it will be a daunting task but you are the son of a mighty Dragon. You can do anything you put your mind too." Natsu continued to stare into the flames, almost entranced by their beauty before looking up at Igneel once more, who simply nodded getting a smile from his son who opened his mouth and breathed in the flames like he had been taught to do.

Igneel watched as his son devoured the last of the flames and let out a soft sigh as he patted his stomach with a slight burp before flames burst around him making his eyes shoot wide open as he rose his hands up and looked at them, the fire burning brightly around him. The flames extinguished themselves and the boy fell to his knees before the mighty Dragon who smiled down at him as the boy lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Fiore is a peaceful place my child." Igneel spoke, moving his large hand towards his son and picking him up and holding him tightly in his hand so not to drop him. "You were given to me for a reason, I was asked to keep you safe, to bring you up strong so that you could protect this world from darkness." He continued holding his son close to his chest, his massive wings extending outwards as he used his three other legs to brace himself against the ground as his wings began to move. "Fiore doesn't need your strength, I know of a distant land that would benefit from your presence more then this one." The massive beating of Igneel's wings brought forth winds of tremendous power as he began to lift into the air, holding his son close. "I have faith that you will survive the horror and bring light to which is dark."

* * *

Images of the raging sea passed through Natsu's consciousness, the dream had been so intense he thought that he even felt water hit his face but he knew that he and Igneel were nowhere near the sea. Igneel had taken him once but that was it. Shaking the images from his mind he opened his eyes, sleep still nabbing at his consciousness but he forced himself awake, the sun shining through the clouds that were in the sky above. Sitting up groggily he looked around the clearing... only that this wasn't the same place he had fallen asleep. Sniffing around his eye's widened, he'd never been here before, never smelt these kinds of smells before. Standing up he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted trying to gain his father's attention. In the years that Natsu had been raised by the Dragon he had come to learn that Igneel, even though his teacher and father, liked to do his own thing so at times he could be on his own for days or weeks, once he had to survive the wild for an entire month while his father was away. But never had Igneel taken him to a place without telling him before hand, sure they moved around a bit over the years but never had Natsu not known that they were leaving.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted again and waited hoping that his father wasn't to far away. Falling to the ground with a huff he tilted his head and folded his arms, wandering what he should do. Before he could begin to think on what to do he heard rustling from the trees and stood up peering over at them wandering if an animal had heard him shouting and had come to investigate. Feeling the gaze of several creatures on him he turned on the spot looking intro the trees wandering just how many animals were out there.

"Ughi ahfa ta?!" A shout came making Natsu turn with wide eyes to the direction of the voice, never hearing anyone's but his own and Igneel's before. "Ughi ahfa ta?!" The same shout again but Natsu didn't understand what was being said, nor by who it was being said by.

"Ugo mi tara!" Another shout came from the opposite side of the tree line which made Natsu turn back only to watch something duck beneath the underbrush which made him frown, he had never met anyone before and he was slightly nervous.

"Tido naras tenach!"

"Ugo mi tara netad draconis!"

"Ah ha! Dragon!" Natsu shouted understanding the first half of the word, a massive grin formed on his face as silence rained out through the clearing making him frown, did he do something wrong. His strong hearing picked up whispers coming from the trees and he took a step forward only to shout out in surprised as a spear was launched from the trees and hit directly before him making him fall back in surprise.

"Tenik! Tenik!" A shout rang out as more hurried voices conversed with one another in the strange language as Natsu stared at the spear with wide eyes. Hearing footsteps Natsu turned and his eyes widened as he saw a man moving out of the tree line, a large wooden mask cover his face with intricate designs, he moved close to the ground, using one hand to support himself, the other holding a spear, much like the one that had been thrown at the boy. The man wore little more then a simply cloth to cover his privates.

Natsu saw his muscles were large showing that he was powerful, the scars showed he was battle worn. Natsu swallowed nervously as the masked man moved closer to the boy sniffing at the air as he moved closer and closer. Natsu simply stared at the masked man until the mask was inches from Natsu's face the man behind the mask peering into Natsu's eyes before he pulled back.

"Bustrica te partric Umino!" The man in front of Natsu called out only for several more of the tribal warriors to exit from the tree line showing that they were all wearing similar masks, all with their own personal design.

"Aloi Katchika!" Another shouted making the first masked man to stop and turn, Natsu turning to look at the other masked man that had spoken up. "Basticka unio desavati!"

"Deslhkick!" The first snapped before a thumping of spears hitting the ground surrounded the clearing making Natsu turn and look at all the warriors that were in the clearing hitting their spears to the ground as they circled one another, Natsu in the centre of the two. "Unidashika uono particka enuik!"

"Ohhhhhhh" Came from several other warriors as the thumping of spears continued, Natsu could see that the second man that had started the argument was insulted before the insulted man flew forward dashing past Natsu with great speed, picking the spear up he had thrown earlier and spinning around slashing outward with the spear at the man who had exited the clearing first. The man jumped back away from the bladed edge landing on all fours before raising his own spear and shooting forward driving his spear upwards underneath the tribal's mask.

The sound of the struck man's spear hitting the ground didn't grab Natsu's attention, the cheers of applause wasn't what made Natsu stare at the falling man, it was the blood that erupted from beneath the mask that made Natsu stare in horror as the first man whiped his spear to the side sending blood across the grass getting more cheers from the other tribals.

A teaching from Igneel flooded the young boys mind as he watched the blood fly across the grass.

"_Follow your instincts."_ Natsu turned seeing a gap between the tribal warriors, he bolted for the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sprinted for his life through the jungle, never in his life had he had so much fear within him, never had his instincts told him to run. He ran, fear fuelling his muscles as he passed by trees he had never seen before, never had he seen jungles or forests like this. The trees were thick and covered with vines, the coverage over head made it dark on the jungle floor only a few blades of light piercing through at random intervals throughout the jungle.

Natsu's mind was unfocused, not knowing what to think or knowing why Igneel had brought him to such a place, the only thing he knew that he had to do, was run. He knew he wasn't running as fast as he could go, the wet marsh lands of the jungle floor making it hard for him to do so, but he pressed on. A shout from the side made him turn his head to the direction of the shout only for his eyes to shoot wide open as he saw one of the tribal's running along a fallen branch. He looked up as his ears picked up the sound of movement only for three more tribal warriors to leap over head in the upper branches of the trees.

"Tenik!" A shout came but Natsu didn't stop he kept running wanting to get away from these people. "Tenik!"

"Taliki toaru ni!" Natsu caught sight of another tribal leaping from one of the vines and rearing his arm back, Natsu sprinted faster as the man threw something, his ear's picked up the sound of something whistling through the air and he turned trying to see what it was only for his legs to be ensnared within the bolas and causing him to trip and land face first into the wet earth beneath him.

The pink haired boy struggled to get out of the mud, his face covered in the thick watery substance as he reached down and tried to pull the rope from around his legs, but the weights had tangled themselves up and he found it impossible. He heard a thud and looked up to see a masked tribal land on the ground.

"Get away!" Natsu shouted at him, fear in his voice as he tried to move away from the tribal.

"Tenik!" The warrior called out to him driving his spear into the ground and raising his hands up making Natsu stop as he saw the gesture. The man didn't move forward but pressed a hand to his chest. "Katchika." He spoke with his hand on his chest. "Katchika, alumni." He spoke again but Natsu was able to understand. The warrior pressed his hand to his chest again. "Katchika." He spoke before offering his other hand out to Natsu as if asking the boy a question.

The boy sniffed and wiped some of the mud off his face with his arm. Not knowing what to say he looked around seeing the other tribal's watching him, although some were still on guard, but he felt as if he wasn't the cause of that. Not knowing what to do now, he did what Igneel always taught him to do, introduce himself.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu said making the man pause as if studying the boy behind his mask for a moment.

"Katchika." He said pressing his hand to his chest and gesturing to Natsu once more. "Nat-su." Natsu's eyes widened as a grin came to his face and he nodded, understanding what Katchika meant now, it was the man's name. Katchika moved forward, raising his hands up showing he meant no harm, Natsu noticing that he had left his spear embedded in the mud. "Katchika, alumni." He stated again as he moved forward, Natsu growing nervous with every step closer her took before he crouched down before the boy. "Alumni." He said, Natsu peering into the eyes behind the mask.

"Alumni?" Natsu questioned and the man nodded.

"Natsu... alumni?" The tribal questioned. Natsu didn't understand and the warrior was clearly aware of this he reached forward making Natsu's eyes open widen and pull his legs back before Katchika rose his hands up and slowly moved them to the ropes around Natsu's legs and began to uncurl them. "Alumni." He spoke softly as he finished uncurling them and placed them off to the side. "Katchika, Natsu alumni." He spoke as he offered his hand to Natsu who hesitantly took it before he was pulled to his feet as Katchika stood up bringing the boy with him. "Hoartir nan Ikos!" He called out to the others getting calls of agreement back. "Natsu deve rari." The man spoke before a howl of a beast brought silence over them.

"Toaru ni! Toaru ni!" A warrior shouted over and over again and before Natsu knew it a massive tiger with three eyes and horns had launched through the air grabbing the man in his jaws and crunching down on the man who was trying to fight back even with the teeth of the beast embedded in his flesh.

"Rari vintai!" Katchika shouted as he grabbed Natsu and bolted, leaving his spear behind as the other tribal's ran as the tiger dealt with the warrior in his jaw. Natsu's world was a massive blur as he was held by the warrior who moved with expert precision through the jungle. To his sides were the others, moving just as well as Katchika was. Natsu turned and looked behind them to see several tribal's coming up behind, but what shocked him the most was that more of the three eyed horned tigers were chasing after them, moving with more precision through the forest then the warriors themselves.

"Tikos!" A warrior shouted and Natsu was shocked as every single tribal split up. Being held by Katchika was uncomfortable but knew that by sticking with the warrior he was safe from the strange tigers, at least more then being on his own would be.

When they finally came to a stop Katchika placed Natsu down on the tree branch and steadied his breathing, the man had been carrying Natsu for well over three hours in the retreat from the tigers, he turned to Natsu the large mask showing no emotion on the man's face before he rose a hand up and placed it upon Natsu's head and ruffled his pink hair slightly as Natsu simply stared at him, not knowing what to do or say.

Katchika stood up and jumped down from the tree branch to the jungle floor below making Natsu scurry towards the side to see where he had landed. The man rose his arms up and gestured for Natsu to do the same and Natsu nodded having no fear of heights since he always flew with Igneel the boy jumped down without hesitation to be caught by the tribal who set him down on the ground before they began to walk.

It wasn't long before they reached a village of some kind, Natsu awed at the sight, only having seen any kind of town from high up in the air from Igneel's back as the dragon flew over head, never having ventured into one. Katchika placed a hand on his shoulder before walking forward, Natsu following after.

Everyone Natsu saw only wore bare minimal of clothes, some held golden arm bands or other such trinkets he had never seen before. He found that a lot of people's attention were brought to both himself and Katchika, he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling they knew that he wasn't apart of the village and were wary of him but Katchika simply kept walking so Natsu did the same, following the man through the village before stopping in front of a large tent that held numerous designs on the cloth it was made from.

Natsu glanced up at Katchika who simply gestured for him to walk inside. Nodding Natsu walked forward into the tent only for the flap of the door to close behind him, surprising him slightly as he was encased in darkness before his eyes began to adjust to the dim light of the inside of the tent.

"Umo hishi draconis." A voice said making Natsu look up to see an old man sitting in a mass of pillows. Natsu looked around wandering if there was anyone else within but found no scent of another person, just the old man. The old man simply watched Natsu, stroking his long grey beard.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Natsu spoke up, wandering if his words would reach the old man.

"You're a speaker of the imperial tongue." Natsu's eyes shot wide open as the old man spoke words he knew. "I don't get to use the dialect of those to the North very often, but the language is useful to know." He continued stroking his beard as Natsu stood there. "What is your name, child."

"Natsu." He greeted. "Natsu Dragneel."

"A strong name for a boy so young." The old man told him. "My name is Ikos, shaman of this village."

"Shaman?" Natsu questioned. "What's that?"

"It's someone that the village turns to for guidance, spiritual guidance." The man explained. "You're a mystery boy, you know that?" Natsu tilted his head making the man chuckle lightly. "Come, come." He said beckoning Natsu closer which Natsu did so, hesitantly not sure what to expect. "Look into the smoke." Natsu was confused seeing none before the man took the pipe from his mouth before blowing a large breath of smoke from his mouth. Natsu watched the smoke before his eyes widened as the smoke began to morph into shapes in the air. Leaning in closer he saw a line which he presumed resembled the ground before the image of a dragon appeared.

"That's Igneel!" Natsu shouted peering as the smoke dragon flew across and around them.

"So that was the Dragon's name." Ikos mused allowed as the smoke Dragon flew around the inside of the hut. "He landed, a few miles from the village." As Ikos stated that the smoke dragon landed before the dragon's head reared back and opened it's mouth. "It let out a ferocious roar, that woke everyone in the village, bringing fear to us all. We could see it's massive form screaming to the heavens from the village itself." Ikos spoke as smoke spewed from the dragon's mouth in the form of flames.

"It's flames reached up high into the sky, illuminating the area as if it were day." Ikos continued to explain. "One of our hunters had been nearby when the Dragon had landed, and do you know what he saw?" The shaman questioned, Natsu shaking his head still amazed at the smoke form before it turned into a boy, that resembled Natsu. "The Dragon placed you on the ground, let out another ferocious roar scaring any beasts that may be present before leaving, just as he had come he was gone." Natsu frowned at that, wondering where Igneel had gone.

"Where am I?" Natsu questioned shocking the older man at the question the smoke in the room that had showed Natsu images disappearing.

"First answer me this child." Ikos spoke. "Where do you come from?"

"A country by the name of Fiore... or that's what Igneel told me." Natsu said making the man's eyes widen slightly.

"You've come along way from home boy." The elder told him. "It would be easy enough for the strength of a Dragon's wings to carry you across the ocean in a night, but to return would take you months by sea travel, most that set out for the other countries of the world never make it there, and those that do never make it back. Storms ravage the seas making it hard to travel between countries and monsters dwell within the deep."

"Old guy..." Natsu spoke, his voice trembling as he spoke. "Where am I? Why did Igneel bring me here if he knew I couldn't get home!?"

"You are in a country, plagued by war, fear and darkness." The old man told him. "You are in the souther most part of this country, far to the west." He explained. "This village is known as the home to the Ban Tribe, us." He explained to the shocked boy. "We secluded ourselves from the darkness of this country and lived in the depths of the jungle for many generations. I fear the wars may one day reach us..." He sighed, knowing just how corrupt this country had become. "What will you do boy?" Natsu stood there with wide eyes, staring at the elder only for him to sniffle and wipe his arm across his face.

"I have to find Igneel." Natsu told him. "No matter what I have to find him."

"Then you plan to return home, to Fiore." The man spoke, a solemn tone in his words as he lowered his gaze knowing that the boy wouldn't survive the trip across the dangerous seas. "What if you're Dragon isn't there?" Ikos questioned.

"Then I'll search somewhere else!" Natsu shouted.

"Why not search this country first since you are already here." Ikos told him. "Given how large this country is you wouldn't be able to search the entire continent in just a few weeks or months, it will take years for you to do so." Natsu stared at him in shock. "In that time, people may find a way to cross the great divide between this country and Fiore meaning it will be safer for you to cross the ocean."

"But what if Igneel's already back there?" Natsu questioned.

"What if he's here?" Ikos asked making Natsu stub his toe on the ground, trying to think it over. "If he is here, or there, it will take a long time to find your Dragon, child." Ikos told him.

"Will you help me find him?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm sorry." Ikos lowered his head as Natsu's lowered his own. "That I cannot do, this journey is yours to take alone." He told the boy. "But..." Natsu looked up as the man smiled at him. "We can aide you however we may." The man smiled. "This country is a dark and truly terrifying place if you do not know of it, you will learn the ways of our tribe and learn to fight."

"I know how to fight." Natsu told him, surprising the old man.

"You can't be more then nine." The man spoke. "How much could you know about fighting?" His eyes shot wide open as the entire tent was filled with bright light as Natsu's hands ignited in flames shocking the man as he stared at the Dragon Slayers magic as it flickered to life around the boy.

"H-How is this possible." Ikos questioned.

"Igneel taught me magic." Natsu grinned. "He taught me how to fight, how to slay a Dragon! I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

**The Ban Tribe was the tribe that Esdese destroyed with Najenda in the latest episode of Akame Ga Kill and the tribe in chapter 16 of the manga.**


End file.
